<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Weather by EvanHarr98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829640">Sweater Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98'>EvanHarr98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sensual Sexy Times, Sex, Sexy, Soft Grian, Soft Mumbo, Songfic, sensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows what I think about, and what I think about<br/>One love, two mouths, one love, one house, no shirt, no blouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumbo Jumbo/Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/gifts">llsmolbunll</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, so this fic is gifted to llsmolbunll because they asked for a songfic featuring Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood. I must say, to begin with, I really struggled with what to write that would go with this song. I must have listened to it like three times before this story hit me with full force! And I mean full force. </p><p>I had a lot of fun writing this, it was gentle and sensual and I just... Ah! Thank you so much llsmolbunll, you gave such a fantastic suggestion and I am really happy that I wrote this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>All I am is a man, I want the world in my hands</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate the beach, but I stand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In California with my toes in the sand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Use the sleeves of my sweater</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's have an adventure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian's cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush as he watched Mumbo, the man was spread out on the bed below him. His skin was pale white, his nipples were a soft pink against the alabaster canvas. The sparse hair that covered the man's chest was pure black, that matched his hair and it formed a small trail of fuzz that led straight down to the area that was there just for Grian. The area that no one other than the blond had bore witness to. Mumbo was splayed out and relaxed under his lover, his own blush high on his cheekbones, all he wore was his moustache, a curly black line that covered his upper lip. His pupils were dilated and almost swallowed the emerald green of his irises, as he watched Grian undress, his pulled his lips between his teeth in anticipation for what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Head in the clouds, but my gravity's centred.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touch my neck and I'll touch yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You in those little high waisted shorts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knows what I think about, and what I think about</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One love, two mouths, one love, one house, no shirt, no blouse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just us, you find out, nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The blond slipped his oversized sweater over his head and pushed his underwear from his hips, his eyes falling back to the beautiful picture that Mumbo painted, laying on that bed, aroused and ready, waiting for him. Grian watched Mumbo for a moment, appreciating how beautiful the man was. He leant down and pressed a kiss to the sole of the man's foot. Mumbo twitched slightly at the sensitive touch and Grian smiled slightly before he then pressed his lips against Mumbo's calf, the hair there tickled his nose. Mumbo watched him from above and their eyes connected, but Grian wouldn't be swayed from his mission as he then placed a kiss to Mumbo's knee.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's too cold for you here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if I may just take your breath away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't mind if there's not much to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes the silence guides your mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So move to a place so far away. The goosebumps start to race.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The pale flesh quivered under Grian's gentle touch as he worshipped every inch of Mumbo's body. His lips travelled up to where his thigh joined to his torso. He pressed his nose there, where the smell of Mumbo was so much stronger and more concentrated. The soft scent of pine-needles, Redstone, sweat and something distinctly Mumbo flushed through his senses. Grian's eyes fluttered closed as he hummed a soft moan of pleasure. He licked there and the taste was just as amazing as the smell. Mumbo shivered at the silky touch of Grian's tongue and the man wished he could spend all his time, tasting and scenting Mumbo. But that was a mission for another day, today was all about something else. He was making love. Grian let his lips gently graze the delicate skin as he kissed Mumbo there, in his groin and then he moved further up the man's body.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The minute that my left-hand meets your waist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then I watch your face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put my finger on your tongue cause you love the taste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These hearts adore, everyone the other beats hardest for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inside this place is warm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian kissed Mumbo's stomach, the muscle there was hard and strong, toned from years of hard work. Heavy materials that had been carried by those strong arms, the Redstone contraptions that Mumbo slithered his body through, as he worked. The muscle on his stomach was accented with a small layer of pudge that Grian loved so much. He pressed his face there, feeling the soft cushion, he smiled and nibbled on the skin. At the sudden change of feeling, from soft kissing to gentle biting, Mumbo gasped and moaned. Grian moaned with him, their voices a harmonised melody of love and pleasure. He gave a final kiss to his belly before proceeding to move up Mumbo's body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Outside it starts to pour, coming down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One love, two mouths, one love, one house, no shirt, no blouse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just us, you find out, nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, 'cause it's too cold for you here. And now, so let me hold</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian paid special attention to Mumbo's chest, one of his favourite places on the man's body. It was so strong, so well built. The muscles there were just as toned as his belly, the hair there brushed against Grian's lips as he pressed a kiss right above where Mumbo's heart was beating a tattoo against his ribcage. Grian pressed his lips in that spot and he was certain he could feel it's rhythm as it pounded. Perhaps, if he spoke soft enough, he could whisper to it, tell it of the love he felt for Mumbo, how that heart was his meaning, was his life. Tell it what Mumbo meant to him. He settled for pressing a second kiss and then moved to the small pink nipples that stood on point, begging for attention. How could he ignore them, when they stood so prominently. He pressed kisses to each of them, and as his silky soft lips brushed against the sensitive flesh, Mumbo arched his back, pressing his nipples to Grian's face, needing more. But Grian was in control here, he wanted to take Mumbo on a sensual journey, he wanted to show Mumbo how much he loved him. So, he abandoned those sweet little nubs and moved on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's too cold for you here. And now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's too cold for you here. And now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mumbo's clavicle was next in line and Grian could never let a single part of Mumbo's body miss out of his loving touch, he wrapped his lips around the collarbone and sucked, nibbling slightly at the skin. He left a slight dark love bite on the beautiful expanse of skin there. He pulled back and smiled at his work, moving to place another beside it. He then kissed each of Mumbo's shoulders, letting his lips trail down his arms, kissing every inch of the man's skin until he reached his hands. He took his left one first and pressed a gentle kiss to the palm before then kissing the tip of each finger and thumb. He repeated his journey on the other arm, doing the same with the right before he was then back on track to Mumbo's neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's too cold for you here. And now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian pressed gentle sucking kisses to the column of Mumbo's neck, he lavished the skin there, paying special attention to the space between the man's ear and his jaw. Mumbo sighed in pleasure and turned his head, giving Grian better access to that sensitive little part of his body. Grian hummed, letting the vibrations of his voice travel through the nerves there, enjoying each little moan that he could squeeze from his lover. Mumbo was being played like a well-loved and well-played instrument, his strings plucked in just the right way as Grian made love to his body.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And it's too cold. It's too cold,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hands of my sweater.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian connected their lips, locking them in the art of passion, as he conveyed his love and adoration of the man before him. Mumbo lapped it all up happily, as they let their tongue dance a sensual rite of pleasure, rubbing against each other and exploring the crevice of each of their mouths there. Grian moaned into the kiss as Mumbo nibbled on his lips. When they broke away, the two continued in their harmonic lovemaking, hands exploring bodies and touching places that begged to be touched as they were both brought to that climatic peak, their hands and mouths occupied with the other's body until finally, their voices were hoarse and their bodies shone with a thin layer of slick. Mumbo wrapped his arms around Grian as he cradled the man close to his body, he pressed his lips to the nape of the blond's neck as he muttered sweet nothings to him. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading this, and here is another thank you to llsmolbunll for giving such an awesome suggestion. There wasn't much explicit smut action, because I didn't think it fit the song well. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. </p><p>If you did like it, then please leave kudos and comment your thoughts :D<br/>Also if anyone has any other suggestions, please comment it below. </p><p>I do already have a suggestion from GalixaCraze, so I'll be writing that before I start on anyone else's :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>